The Legend Of Zelda - The Darkness of Consequence
by dbmarx1986
Summary: AU (But aren't they all?) My take on a Futuristic Hyrule that is under full Ganon control, because of the inaction of the Prophesized Hero. Rated T for Violence (Ganondorf is Very Evil). Please feel free to review. I do not profit from this non canon fiction. also, I'm sorry it ends so abruptly :( I'll draw up a cover image to make up for it. It'll be cool I promise.
1. Why?

Zelda is owned by Nintendo. I derive no profit from this work of non-canon FanFiction, except maybe personal growth. Domo Arigatou Miayamoto san.

The Legend of Zelda

The Darkness of Consequence

Chapter 1 - Why?

" 'We have to run.' Said the hero.

She couldn't believe her ears. This was the plan?

'He will destroy everything!' the Princess railed.

The prophesized hero turned away.

'That includes us.' He lamented.

The elven princess couldn't see why he didn't understand his part in the legends

'You can stop him.' She pleaded. 'Right now, you can end this.'

But our only hope for salvation started walking. As he did the princess heard him say

'Then I can end it later, too.'

And that's how the world was plunged into darkness."

An old man sat in an old building, telling tales to his grandchildren. Decades of war had turned this once majestic building – a church – into a tattered relic. The roof had holes in it that opened it to the elements. Elements of wind and fire and water.

But it also opened their home to the stars. The old man pulled his eyes from the holes in the roof, back to his grandchildren. He thought to himself how he was able to live to such an age. Old enough to see his daughter give birth to three wonderful children. Two boys and a girl. Then to see her die at the hands of Ganons army.

"Grandpa?" asked one of the children - a blond haired blue eyed girl.

"Yes, Zelda?" her grandfather answered.

"What happened to the princess?"

"I bet Ganon ate her!" shouted the two boys, Tom and Nick.

This sent Zelda into a fit, and she began chasing her older brothers around the dilapidated building.

* * *

"Why?"

The great king Ganondorf sat upon his tower, musing. Before him stretched a wasteland. At it's center was the only piece of civilization left in the world - his kingdom. It was a mangled pit of steel and fume. His city served only one purpose – to house his army. And his army fought for only one goal – to find the Bearers.

Ganon left his throne and began descending the spiral staircase that would take him down to the bowels of his fortress and into the city.

Just a few steps down stood a cloaked figure – Turner.

Turner was Ganons second in command. He was second in charge of the army, second in charge of the destroyed and wasted world, and second in power. Turner was a powerful practitioner of the Dark Techniques, but he was a child playing games compared to the Dark Mastery of Ganon.

Turner trailed in his deceptively contrite manner behind Ganondorf – always ten steps behind, always ready to stop, and always ready to flee.

But not ready enough.

Ganondorf vanished. Turner made to flee back up the stairs but instead ran into his Dark King, who had reappeared behind him.

Turner was falling down the stairs. Ganondorfs dark clawed hands reached out and grabbed Turners cloak. The Evil One then raised Turner high into the air.

"Tell me why, Turner." Ganondorf demanded.

Turner stammered, "Wh- wha-"

Ganondorfs sword arm came down, slicing off one of Turners arms. Turner howled in pain as his King tossed him down the steps like a heavy sack.

Ganondorf walked coolly behind Turner as the wounded man alternated between tumbling helplessly and crawling away desperately.

"I have made this world uninhabitable," Ganon relayed nonchalantly as the tassels of his cape trailed behind him, smearing Turners blood into a macabre sort of brush stroke.

"Except for a few nearby settlements," the dark one continued slowly, " Settlements that I allow to exist. I have forced all living creatures to within Thirty Leagues of this tower. I have created the most advanced army in the history of this putrid world. My Knights and Sky Fortresses keep the wretched laborers under my control…"

Turner thought to himself that this tower was needlessly tall. He would have to heal himself soon or he would bleed out. But Ganon might see his weakness and punish him yet more.

He had no choice. Turner pulled a syringe from within the depths of his cloak and ran it into his gaping wound. The pain overcame his senses and he lapsed into unconsciousness, tumbling down the stairs again.

Turners wound grew black and began to bubble. The flesh was reforming. Had he been able to remain conscious, Turner would have found this process to be far more painful than forcing the syringe.

Ganondorf caught up to Turner and found him still unconscious. The Dark King grasped the limp mess by the leg and began dragging it along, black filth mixing with the blood that had soaked into steps.

"When you wake," Ganon mused, "we will revise our plans for finding them…"

* * *

Atop a skeleton of a skyscraper, a seventeen-year-old boy looked out over the world his Ancestors had left him. His father and mother had been killed long ago. Ganons Army found and slaughtered them. He was a just a baby. His Grandfather had related the details to him later in life. Now his Grandfather was dead too – slain by a Knight of Darkness, a cybernetic monstrosity designed to hunt down anyone not registered as a "citizen of New Hyrule".

The teen knew he couldn't stay out here – a Sky Fortress was approaching from Ganons tower. It would reach this ruined city in minutes and, if Link wanted to survive, he would have to be beneath the streets.


	2. Events

So, I recently started a new job and will not be able to push this - or my other two stories out- as quickly as I would like. I should still be able to get out a chapter a week for each. Rest assured I will not run into any form of serious writers block. I have my trusty notebook with it's story arcs. This - my zelda story- will likely have the shortest chapters of the three though.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Events

* * *

"It's been almost seventeen years…"

Link sat alone in a dark sewer, his magical sword providing the only visible light. But, Link had his infrared goggles on and could see pretty clearly for about sixty meters.

"She should have appeared by now," he continued "according to everything you told me, the death of my mother should have passed the Triforce of Wisdom onto a new bearer – just like the way my fathers death passed the Piece of Courage to me."

"I do not have a definitive answer for you, Master."

It was Links sword speaking. More appropriately, it was the A.I. that resided within – Fi.

"There is a high probability that the new Bearer was hidden away as soon as she came into possession of the Piece" Fi continued, " But, even more likely is that the sequence of succession has been delayed by some unknown force."

"Do you ever talk like a normal person?" Link chided as he trudged through the filthy sewer.

"Something may be wrong." Fi responded in an attempt to 'talk like a normal person'.

"Ugh." Link responded, frustration evident in his voice.

"We exist at a very delicate time, Master Link." Fi explained, "I was created with much knowledge about the Future, but my knowledge dwindles. At this point I have to rely mostly on conjecture, probability and determinism."

Link stopped at an intersection of two sewers and peeked around the corner before continuing on.

"Okay, well then can we go over it again?" He asked.

"The prophecy states," Fi began, "'The Hero will falter, Plunging the world into a necessary Chaos. There will be years of Darkness. The Wise will Perish. And a new Hero will'… my Records terminate at this point."

"And according to your records that prophecy was written when?" Link asked.

"Two weeks from now," Fi answered "or Ten Thousand years ago – dependent on perspective."

"I hate this non linear crap." Link exclaimed as he continued through the sewer.

"Can we find the person who wrote this prophecy?" Link asked.

"I do not know who wrote it," Fi responded "but it is inevitable that the writer had to exist within the only place a person can live now – Neo Hyrule."

"So here we are…" Link mused.

* * *

Hundreds of meters above the sewers, Turner was leading a platoon of Ganons soldiers through the streets. Turner was livid. He had issues with misdirected anger. When Turner was punished it usually meant that a handful of soldiers would sustain injuries and several citizens would die. This time was no exception.

Turner stopped in front of an old church. He eyed the building with disgust, spit on the ground and issued a wordless command to the soldiers to breach the door.

When the smoke finally cleared, Turner entered the church to find the soldiers had already gathered its twenty inhabitants and forced them to their knees.

"A decrepit old man in a decrepit old building," Turner stated as he walked up to the huddled inhabitants, "What are your functions?" Turner demanded.

The old man, Jason, replied "We work the mines for Lord Ganondorf."

Some of the younger men were tense with anger. They wanted to rebel, but they were unarmed – save for some knives. The knives would do little against the Dragon Scale Kevlar Armor of Ganons soldiers. Even if they could strike at the perfect angle necessary to breach the armor, they would only injure these soldiers. Then they would be gunned down.

So they cowered.

Turner brought up their records on a data pad. "You've been under performing."

One of the young men moved as if to stand, but Jason shot him a look that told him "No."

"It is my fault Duke Turner," Jason stated "I am old, and the others have to help me. Please do not punish them."

"You have honor," Turner spit as he tossed the data pad aside, "and it sickens me."

Turner punched Jason in the face, sending him toppling to the floor.

The other workers moved to help Jason and Ganons soldiers raised the barrels of their rifles.

Amid the shouts of anger, a young blonde girl named Zelda could be heard weeping. She was lying atop Jason, crying.

Turner, recognized the girl for who she was. Knew that this was the girl that Ganondorf wished to kill. Ganondorf would kill this girl with his own hands, then gain unprecedented power.

Turner didn't want that. So he would kill this one just the same as he killed the sixteen other girls before her - Without telling Ganon.

With a final sidelong glance at the young girl, Turner began to walk away from the huddled peasants.

"Shoot them all." Turner ordered with a disturbing nonchalance in his voice.


	3. Light Revealed

Light Revealed

* * *

"Shoot them all"

Turner was heading to the door, certain that he had once again successfully postponed Ganons rise to ultimate power.

He was wrong. He had grown complacent over the last few years and didn't realize, until it was too late, that the Bearer he was killing now was not an infant.

He turned to see his men open fire.

Then a blinding flash of light filled the old church.

* * *

"Master, I've detected the emergence of a magical anomaly. It may be the Wisdom Bearer."

Link stopped in his tracks. He was still about one hundred yards below the ground. He'd have to go through three layers of winding, interconnected tunnels in order to reach the surface. And there would be guards stationed this close to the surface.

He had to hurry.

He ran recklessly as Fi described the location of the Anomaly as an old church. Not paying attention, Link was nearly cut down by a Knight – a cybernetic monstrosity that stood a full nine meters, was covered in Steel, and had blades for hands.

Link rolled under the Knights horizontal strike and pulled the Shield off his back.

"I really don't have time for this." He groaned as he drew his sword.

"Citizen," the Knight intoned, "You are outside of your designated habitat. You have been judged-"

The Knight was stopped mid sentence when Links Sword flew into its face – pointy end first.

"Yeah whatever." Link mocked as he leapt up and yanked the sword out of the Knights head.

"Master, there are two more Knights approaching from the south." Fi warned.

"Which way's south?" Link asked.

"Behind you." Fi answered.

Link turned around and raised his shield, but quickly realized he was facing a wall.

"Fi, I think you're-"

Links mockery was cut short as a blade burst through the tunnel wall and struck his shield, pushing Link to the ground.

"I suggest evasion." Fi exclaimed.

Link rolled his eyes as he got back up. The Knight was tearing through the rest of the wall as Link pulled an EMP grenade from his belt pouch.

Link primed the device and dropped it as he ran west.

The Knights finally broke through the wall and began to run after Link. They only made it about ten meters before the grenade activated and an electromagnetic pulse fried their circuits. The Knights shuddered and fell over, lifeless.

"What's the fastest way out of here?" Link asked Fi.

"Turn North, West, South, then West." She answered, "you should then arrive at a shaft that leads directly to the surface."

"Great." Link said as he continued to run.

"However, the shaft will be guarded by Drones." Fi warned.

"Great…" Link groaned. He sheathed his sword and pulled out his Offensive Retractable Grappling Hook.

Link ran up to the final corner and held his shield out in front of him. Two hovering drones were waiting for him and immediately opened fire.

A hail of twenty-two caliber bullets pinged off of Links Shield as he slowly walked forward.

The bullets ricocheted and the first drone was struck, malfunctioned, and fell.

The second drone adjusted its aiming algorithms so that the bullets ricocheted in a safe direction.

Link could feel the shift in pressure and saw this as his opportunity. He stuck the grappling hook out of the safe side of the shield and pulled the trigger. Pressurized gas sent a metal spike flying toward the drone. It struck and Link released the trigger to retract the metal chord. Link began to slide toward the drone as it fought against the pull.

Link released the Device entirely, sending the hard metal handle flying toward the drone. The collision crushed the drone's frame and it was no longer able to fly.

Link approached carefully as the drone fired its weapon randomly.

Pulling his sword, Link stabbed the downed enemy. He then untangled his Grappling hook from the metal mess and looked up the shaft that led to the surface.

"So much fun." Link lied.

* * *

Turner awoke to find his flesh charred and his soldiers gone.

Amidst the group of huddling peasants, the young girl named Zelda was hovering in an orb of light. Her eyes were like flames.

Turner was too horribly mangled to do anything. He was ready to pass out, knowing that Ganons skyfortresses would have detected the surge of energy at this location. Knights would be dispatched, and Ganondorf himself would descend from his tower to take the Power that resided in this little girl.

But would the Dark Lord bother with him? The thought pushed Turner to stay conscious. He could not trust that Ganondorf would revive him, so Turner would have to do something to heal himself.

Turner fought through the pain of movement to reach for his side. He forced his lips and throat to push out an incantation. He was then transported instantly to another location.

* * *

Link had made his way to the surface and was unsure if he could face another wave of Ganons men out in the open. He knew, however, that he had to reach the location Fi spoke of.

He placed his hand on the sewer cover and braced himself for another fight.

But what he found were the corpses of Knights. He looked around and spotted the old church.

Link walked in that direction and found more Knights. Their cybernetic bodies had been cut in such a clean manner that Link had to ask Fi what could have done this.

"I am uncertain." Fi replied.

Link had never known Fi to be without some kind of answer, and this alarmed him. Sure, it was great that these things weren't trying to kill him, but what kind of monster could slice through a Knight like a sword through paper?

As Link approached the front door of the church, he found it ajar and figured he'd have his answer soon.

Link steadied his shield and used it to push the door open.

The interior walls of the building were blackened. Human corpses littered the ground, cut with the same precision as the Knights. A girl was crying.

Link saw a human sized cloaked figure carrying a struggling blonde girl.

"Hey!" Link shouted.

The figure turned to reveal a person covered in bandaging from head to toe. Though the outfit hid a lot of features, including one eye, Link could tell the person was female.

The woman swung a Katana in Links direction and an arcing beam of energy sped toward him. Link crouched and covered himself with his shield. The energy struck his shield hard.

Link peered over the shield to see the figures one visible eye wide with shock.

"I have determined that that blade was what caused the damage to the Knights outside." Fi stated uselessly.

Link ignored Fi and addressed the cloaked woman. "Can we talk?" He asked.

In answer, the woman threw something against the ground and a blinding flash filled the room.

"Where is she!?" Link asked of Fi.

"She has leapt several meters into the air and is escaping through a hole in the roof." Fi replied.

Link looked up and saw that Fi was not wrong.

"How could she jump like that?" Link thought.

Before he could ask, she was gone.

Link looked around at the corpses, then remembered what he had come here for.

"Fi," Link began "was that little blonde girl the Bearer?"

"There is a ninety-eight percent probability that that is correct." Fi replied.

"And the other two percent?" Link asked as he walked out the front door.

"The cloaked woman may have been the bearer," Fi began "but it is unlikely considering her age."

"So either way," Link sighed as he looked up at the approaching SkyFortress "I messed up."

"Do not take a defeatist stand point on this, Master." Fi said, "At the very least, we know that Ganon has not gained any ground here."

Link looked out toward Ganons tower in the distance in dismay.

"Well, we better leave before we get captured."

* * *

Turner lay broken in his lair, deep beneath Ganons tower. His burnt body was slowly healing and it hurt everywhere.

He had set up a transport system that would send him to this location if he ever ran into the kind of trouble he ran into today – the kind that almost kills a person.

Here, Turner could lie in a pool of mystical fluid that would heal him.

It would take days for the process to be finished.

But, Turner knew Ganon would be here in a matter of hours.

* * *

Ganon stared at the video his Skyfortress had transmitted. A flash of light in an old church that Turner had arrived at, his Knights cut down with an ease that seemed impossible, and then…him.

"So you've finally shown yourself, boy." Ganon cackled.

"All the Pieces are finally present."


	4. Time is Fleeting

Time

* * *

As he drifted in the greenish fluid that was slowly healing him, Turner wondered why Ganon had not come to punish him for allowing the Bearer of Wisdom to escape. It was unusual for the Dark Lord to not inflict some sort of pain on his Lieutenant when such an egregious lapse in judgment was shown.

It was worrying but Turner was grateful for the oddity. It allowed him the time he needed to recuperate. Soon his body would heal and he could begin putting the final touches on his plan.

And he would have to move quickly. With the girl out there, Ganon stood a chance at gaining yet more power. If the Evil King could obtain a second piece, there would be only one thing that could stop him.

* * *

Link tried to rest. He no longer had a home; it wasn't safe to remain in one place for very long while Ganons Knights roamed the lands. So he stayed in the sewers and set traps to keep himself safe when he needed to rest.

But this time he couldn't rest. Images of the Bandaged Woman taking away a small girl invaded his dreams.

After a few hours of feverish nightmares, Link gave up on the idea of rest.

"Fi," Link groaned as he stood up and dawned his gear, "We need to find them."

"The girl?" Fi asked in reply.

"Yes," Link answered, " Maybe we can use that woman to help."

"I doubt she will simply present herself." Fi replied.

"What about her sword?" Link asked, "It gave of some sort of energy right."

"Yes," Fi began "It was magical in nature. Would you like me to attempt a search of its energy signatures?"

"We have to move quickly." Link answered, "We don't know whose side she's really on."

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes and thought she must be dreaming. She was lying on a bed of grass, circled by lush plants. A myriad of colors presented themselves in the flowers that surrounded her.

"I'm glad you're awake." Came a voice from beyond the wall of foliage. "You must be hungry."

A tall blonde woman with reddish eyes pushed her way through the plants. She carried a bowl of fresh fruits, which she set beside the frightened girl.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked, "Where's my Grandpa?"

"Child," The woman replied slowly "My name is Hylia, and you were lucky to survive Turners wrath."

"Where's my grandpa?" Zelda asked again, tears building behind her eyes.

Hylia stood and walked away, pushing past the thick bushes.

Zelda wept. Surrounded by the beauty of nature, which she'd only heard about in stories, she cried because she knew her family was gone.

* * *

Hylia pushed her empathy aside. The little girl would find some way to get over her grief. But, right now, Hylia had to work quickly. Ganons SkyFortresses would have recorded Zeldas escape. They would find this place, eventually, and Hylia would have to keep Zelda safe.

She couldn't do that alone. Hylia had known this for some time. So, while waiting for the girl to present herself, Hylia had been working on creating help. Using parts from Knights she had slain, Hylia had created three Androids.

These beings, which she had imbued with great strength and knowledge, would eventually help her imprison Ganon.

* * *

High atop his fortress, The Evil King was using Dark Magic to piece together his greatest creation – an automaton whose power would dwarf any Knights by leaps and bounds. While he pieced his monstrosity together, Ganons Army was amassing at the last known location of the Wisdom Bearer. They would descend into the depths of the intricate tunnel network that existed below the desolate ruins of NeoHyrule. They would spread out and search ceaselessly, tracking down the little girl, and then capture her for their Dark Lord.

* * *

"I believe I have located the energy signal, Master." Fi intoned as Link climbed another ladder that lead further below the city.

The air was becoming thick with detritus waste so Link strapped a rebreather to his face.

"Which way?" Link asked as he trudged through the dark tunnels.

* * *

Turner awoke with a start. He was not fully healed, but knew he could not waste time, lying in this tank. He forced himself to crawl to his nearby workstation. There, he obtained a syringe like the one he had used days earlier. He braced himself for the pain, and then plunged the needle straight into his heart.

Depressing the plunger, he could feel the fluid entering him – burning. Then he passed out.

When Turner awoke, he immediately began the final phases of his plan. He accessed his Datapad and found that Ganons men were already pushing underground to search for Zelda.

They would be too late. Turner knew exactly where she was and intended to arrive their first- to take the girl for himself.

"Master, we are approaching the energy signature." Fi whispered.

Link slowed his pace and readied his shield.

"There is a problem," Fi warned "it appears that a legion of Knights is approaching."

"Crap." Link replied as he lowered his shield and began running.

Just before arriving at the location Fi had set, Link found himself staring at a dead end.

Link was just about to ask Fi what was going on when he felt a gust of fresh air coming from the wall in front of him.

He stepped forward and passed through the illusion to find himself in a veritable jungle.

Link wandered forward in a daze. He'd never imagined a place so full of color and life.

His amazement was cut short by the presence of a knife at his throat.

"How did you find this place, boy?"

* * *

Turner began casting the teleportation spell that would take him to the place of his birth. As he chanted and gestured, his thoughts were filled with green leaves and bright blooming flowers. It sickened him.

* * *

"Now hold on," Link pleaded as the knife pressed against his throat "You and I have much bigger problems, lady."

Link felt the knife leave his neck, and then he was shoved forward. Link turned to see a beautiful, tall woman with reddish eyes. He was taken back at first.

"Are you the woman who took the little girl from the church yesterday?" Link asked.

"Who are you?" the woman replied.

"My name is Link," he said, and then remembered the peril they were in "And we don't really have time for introductions. There is a Legion of Knights on their way here."

"My name is Hylia," The woman said as she walked past Link and through the bushes "Yes I took the girl, Zelda, and if what you say is true then you must come with me."

"Okay," Link replied, bewildered, as he followed Hylia through the lush vegetation "but I would like some answers."

"Ask your questions quickly." Hylia replied.

Link gathered his thoughts and then asked, "Why did you take her?"

"She is part of destiny. The girl bears the Triforce of Wisdom."

"Yeah I know that, but why did YOU take her? What do you plan to do with her?"

"I had to keep her safe until the Hero appeared…you."

"Yeah believe me, I've heard the legends. I don't think I really count as much of a hero."

"You lack faith, boy."

They pushed through the bushes and came to a clearing where they found Zelda playing with three Golden Robots.

"Whaaaaat?" Link blurted.

"They are androids. My creations. I've imbued them with as much knowledge as I could, and more power than any Knight."

Fi was troubled. She recognized these Automatons.

"Master…"

Hylia was startled "Who was that?"

"Oh that's Fi…she lives in my sword? What is it Fi? Are the Knights here?"

"Master, our time together is at an end."

"What do you mean?"

"This is the moment I am reborn."

Links sword flashed momentarily and three beams of light shot toward the three golden androids.

"What are you doing?" Hylia demanded of Link.

"Fi!?" Link shouted.

But Fi was gone. She had replicated and then transferred each instance of herself into the mindless robots, giving them true life.

* * *

Turner finished his incantation and was whisked away. He rematerialized in the grove where he had been born. He was not alone.

Surrounded by strangers and unsure of what to do, Turner looked to the little girl on the ground and made his decision. Ignore everyone else – grab the girl.

Turner snatched up the little girl and began running. He came to a dead end and turned to see Link and Hylia staring him down.

"Brother, STOP." Hylia shouted.

"Still so very naïve, sister?"

"What happened to you?" Hylia pleaded.

"Did you say brother?" Link asked.

"I became aware, dear sister. I refuse to let this struggle continue to determine the fate of this land. We're better off without the gods power."

With that, Turner stabbed Zelda in the back and the both of them disappeared.

Link and Hylia stood there shocked. They had both failed, again. Was there struggle hopeless? Had the Goddesses truly abandoned Hyrule?

There was no time to ponder this. The walls began to shake and Knights began to burst through the walls.

* * *

Turner reappeared in his lair, with Zelda dripping blood. She was unconscious but not yet dead. Turner had to move quickly.

He placed the girl before his pool of mystical fluid and began chanting feverishly as he dipped his blood soaked dagger into the liquid.

The blood spread quickly through the greenish fluid, turning it black.

* * *

Link and Hylia had fought through hordes of Knights and Drones to get back to the grove. Where the golden androids were still standing.

"What do we do?" Link implored.

"Diane, Nora, Faye – it's time to fight."

The androids shone brilliantly and fought alongside their creator, utilizing the same energy wave technique as Hylia. They cut through the legion of Knights and began to work their way to the surface.

"You have to teach me how to do that." Link shouted as they ran for their lives.

* * *

Ganons Monster was complete. Only one element was missing.

The Evil King drew his sword and sliced open his palm. Putting away his sword, he tilted his monsters head up and opened its sharp-toothed maw. The Dark Lord raised his injured hand and clenched it above the opening, dripping his Magical Blood into the beast.

The Android shone blue and began to wake.

"My lovely beast. You shall mark their demise."

* * *

Link, Hylia and the three androids finally reached the surface, But they were far from safe. Though they had left a trail of slain Knights behind them, they were now in the open and Drones would be descending from the Skyfortresses in numbers that would further darken the already dreary sky.

Hylia placed a hand on Links shoulder.

"Link, I must teach you my ways if I can. There is much too much to learn by traditional methods, but you – as a Bearer- may be able to withstand the immediate transference of my knowledge."

"What?"

Hylia placed a hand on Links face and looked into his eyes.

Suddenly, Link was overcome by pain - The pain of years of practice, trial and error. Hardships and triumphs that should have taken a decade to learn were thrust upon him in an instant. It was too much and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Link awoke, he could hear Hylia shouting.

"Wake up you fool!"

Link looked around and saw that the three androids were sending arcs of light out in all directions to hold back the swarm of drones.

Link rose to his feet and drew his sword.

Armed with Hylias knowledge, he summoned his energies and swung his blade.

A tremendous arc of energy left his sword and shot upward, slicing through countless drones to eventually strike the Skyfortress above them.

Hylia stood in awe as the one of the most terrifying creations in the land of hyrule came plummeting to the ground.

Hylia looked to Link who had fallen to one knee.

"That really takes it toll…" Link groaned.

"You…you haven't learned to limit the amount of energy you use. You have to conserve yourself." Hylia explained, "Still though…I'd never heard of such power."

"Well, no time to admire me." Link tried to joke, "We need to get to the girl."

"Zelda, if she's still alive, will be in Ganons tower." Hylia said as she began running.

"Oh yeah…you called Turner your brother?" Link recalled as he ran after Hylia.

"It's a long story…if we live, I may expound on it. But we don't have the luxury at the moment." she lied

"Right."

* * *

Atop his Tower, Ganon quietly raged as he watched one of his mighty Fortresses plummet.

"My Beast, Descend and destroy."

The hulking monstrosity leaped from the tower and fell hundreds of meters.

* * *

Link and Hylia were running as fast as their legs would allow, as the three androids cleared a path for them.

They were all stopped in their tracks when a new foe crashed into the ground, sending dust and debris into the air.

Before them was a humanoid monster with flowing red hair. Its bluish body was covered in blackened scales around the arms.

Hylia and Link looked at one another and turned to strike the beast simultaneously. Their strikes had no visible effect. The Monster stood there, glaring at them.

"So that's not good." Link muttered.

"Diane, Faye, Nora – I need you." Hylia whispered.

The three Androids stepped between Hylia and this new threat. They each sent waves of energy toward the beast. This did seem to have an effect, though not much of one.

The beast howled with rage and flew forward to attack.

"Mistress," the golden androids began in unison "Leave this to us."

* * *

In his lair, Turner was nearing the end of his incantation. The pool that was once green was now pure black and bubbled with energy. With the last syllables of the spell, the body of the small girl before him shone bright with a golden light. Her body dissipated and a magical gateway began to form above the black liquid.

The Time Passage was small, but over time it would grow in size.

"Soon, I'll be able to go back and stop this cycle of vengeance. I'll forge a new world devoid of this endless struggle for the Triforce."

* * *

Link and Hylia ran towards the tower as the Golden Androids kept Ganons Beast distracted.

As he ran, Link noticed that Hylia was no longer beside him. He turned to see that Hylia had stopped and was staring at her hand. It was glowing.

Link ran back to her and looked at the light.

"What does that mean?" Link asked, not really wanting the answer.

"It means she's dead. Zelda is dead and I am the new bearer."

"Is that worse than it sounds?"

"I don't know what my brother might have done… he may have doomed us all."

"Forget about that, we're going to kill Ganon."

* * *

The Beast raged against the golden figures before him. These Androids were all that stood between him and his objective – capturing the Bearers.

Try as they might Diane, Faye and Nora could not best this Monsters otherworldly strength.

Their battle drew closer and closer to the tower.

At the front gates, the three androids leapt into the air.

The Beast looked up and braced himself for their strike.

* * *

Turner was pacing in his lair. He could hear the battle raging hundreds of feet above him.

"Stupid oldworld magic!" he shouted as he watched the Time Passage slowly open. It was still not big enough for anyone to pass through.

Turner stopped his pacing. It sounded as if a train was headed in his direction.

He would never know exactly what happened at the moment of his death.

The ceiling above him burst open and Ganons Beast crushed Turner, as it held three Golden Androids at bay.

* * *

As Link and Hylia climbed the Tower, fighting past legions of Ganons men, they began to wonder if they would still have the energy necessary to defeat the Evil King.

Ganon readied himself. He had seen through the monitors that two fools were racing towards him. He had seen that they had distracted his Monster with their own Androids.

"Fools. I am the Wielder of Power."

* * *

As they climbed the final set of spiraling stairs, Link and Hylia knew that they were coming to the end.

Hylia stopped and Link looked to her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Not so much…" She replied.

"What's wrong?" Link continued.

"It is you who must defeat him. I…" Hylia stammered

Hylia looked to Link with tears in her eyes.

"I have to find my brother." She finished.

"Hylia?" link exclaimed, "He's clearly turned his back on you. I need your help to defeat the evil that your brother has been aiding all this time."

"He was misguided." She replied, "He had his own ideas on how to end this struggle."

"Hylia…"

* * *

Link stepped into the open air atop Ganons Tower and before him stood the Evil King.

"So you come alone, Hero?" Ganon laughed.

Link ignored Ganon and looked out over the desolate, wartorn landscape.

"You think you have what it takes to beat me, boy?" Ganon mocked as he drew his blade.

"I don't have to beat you Ganon…" Link muttered.

"What?" The Dark Lord shouted as he raised his blade.

"I just have to make sure you can't beat me." Link replied.

"You speak nonsense." The Evil King laughed.

"I think I finally get it Ganon. I'm not a hero…I'm just a distraction."

* * *

Hylia followed the sound of battle and finally came across Turners destroyed Lair. Her Androids were still locked in battle and Hylia could see Turners crushed body lying infront of what appeared to be a black hole.

She rushed to her brother, ignoring everything else.

"Why'd it have to come to this?"

Hylia used her Wisdom to determine that the black hole before her was her brother's plan.

He wanted to go back in time and stop all of this from happening. What he didn't realize was that that was impossible.

"We can't change the past…"

Hylia stood to her feet and began focusing her energies on the Time Passage.

"But we can make a better world for tomorrow."

* * *

On the outskirts of NeoHyrule, those with any sense had stood watching as the city had erupted into battle. They had watched as a Skyfortress fell, possibly killing anyone who was living where it crashed. They watched as strange lights eminated from the top of the Dark Tower.

And now they stood in shock as a deep blackness began to engulf the tower. Starting at it's base, a dark void grew and grew until it had absorbed the entire tower.

When it finally reached the top of the tower, the strange void collapsed, leaving a vast crater.

Over the next hundred years, the people of Hyrule would find a peace they had never known.

Though the legends of the Triforce and the repeating struggles to obtain it would be passed down forever, their world no longer contained the artifact.

People still looked for it, and sometimes people would die in the search. But no one would ever be able to find it. It was a relic of a long dead era, and with it gone no one needed to die trying to protect it.

* * *

Authors Apology-

So last night I picked up a second job. I'm going to be working alot. So at that point i decided that I just needed to get this story done. I'm sorry that it lacks the wonderful details that make a good story. But i'm gonna have to do the same thing with my Megaman Fic. It's a shame.

In anycase here it is. The end of my Zelda story. If you didn't understand - everything looped back on itself. Ganon, Link and Hylia all die when they reach the Void at the beginning of Time- But the Androids become Demise, Din, Nayru, and Farore. Because the Bearers die at the beginning of Time, the Triforce remains there.

It's a little like Chronotrigger...jusalilbit.

So, love it or hate it, that's the end of this story. I may come back to it to try and flesh out the details, but the storyline won't change.

So if you wanna know what the deal was with Turner and Hylia, or how they could possibly grow agarden hundreds of feet under a desolate land...you'll have to wait a while.

whachagonnado?

Thank you for reading though. and now I have to get ready for work.

:(


End file.
